


Vengeance

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness has never been one of her strong suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

River stands by the pilings, staring down at the Time Lord below. She hums, barely audible, as she loads a fresh magazine of Culorian crystal into her gun. Best ammo a woman can buy, barely leaves a scorch mark as the laser passes through. Nice, for the funeral. Convenient.

The Vortex Manipulator on her wrist is still damp, though the blood trails traveling down her arm have dried. Perhaps she should have found a cleaner method to remove it from its owner’s wrist. She clicks the magazine into place and crouches, watching the scene below her with a hollow sort of fascination. The Time Lord cradles another man, one with whom she is entirely too familiar. One whom he has just killed. She can see his lips move as he whispers something, over and over again, and tears trail down his face. A sneer curls up her lips, disgust mars her features. She winces at her own turn towards poetry. This isn’t romantic, mystical: this is vengeance.

The cool evening air blows through her curls as she lifts the gun and takes aim. The Time Lord looks up, dark eyes calm as he meets her gaze. Almost indifferent, almost perfect, but some of her hatred seeps through. She sees it in the way his eyes close, accepting his fate. The resignation, lack of regret.

She pulls the trigger, and the man who murdered her Doctor—her Doctor, who ruled the world with her at his side, her Doctor who was so beautiful and powerful and eternal—slumps over the man in his lap. It’s anticlimactic. She’s killed before, she knew it would be. She stands and makes her way to the pair of them, and she gently detangles her Doctor from the arms of the Master and carries him away.

* * *


End file.
